Embrace
by narnian-starkid
Summary: After leaving Narnia for the last time, Edmund turns to the only one who can fully understand his feelings and Lucy looks on. Set post-VoDT. Oneshot. AU.


Embrace

Summary: After returning from Narnia for the last time, Edmund turns to the only one who could fully understand his feelings and Lucy looks on. Set post-VoDT. One-shot.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is my next story for you all. Thanks to lots of TLC, my dad is much better and my parents have resolved their arguments. Thanks to Lirenel for your support and thanks to everyone for accepting my apologies regarding Dragon Hunt.

_**On DH:**_ I am currently stumped on my next chapter of Dragon Hunt so if you have any story ideas or chapter names to get me started, please PM me or post a review telling me. Your help is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing – I wish I did, but I don't!

Embrace

(Edmund's POV)

Since returning from Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta's – and Narnia – two days ago, I have been feeling utterly depressed. The reason why? Only Peter, Lucy and Amber understand.

5 days ago, I returned from Narnia – my real home – for the last time.

Susan keeps telling me to get over it and grow up because Narnia was only a fantasy to her. So this is how she dealt with leaving Narnia for the last time since last year. Acting like it never happened.

Lucy has remained faithful to Aslan, but I can't help wondering if she'll end up like Su. I'm scared of losing my own sister. Well, it happened once, why couldn't it happen again? Oh Aslan forbid that it does happen!

Peter got on with life. He was sad for many a day afterwards – I can't count the number of times that I've been woken by him crying softly into his pillow at school and at home – but he got over it and remained faithful to Narnia and Aslan.

Amber has been quieter and more reserved than usual. I suppose that's because she came on board the Dawn Treader about two weeks after us. So she got less time in Narnia and then she was told she couldn't go back again. Poor her.

Thinking about Amber then made me smile. Peter thinks this is because I may have the mutual irresistibles for her. Boy does he not know.

While on board the Dawn Treader, she sought me out one day and we had a chat. That chat ended up with her in my lap sobbing her heart out and then we kissed.

Yeah, we kissed.

Since then, we have become even closer. I helped her out and she helped me out and we both comforted each other when needed.

Suddenly, her face came into my mind's eye. Her auburn hair that was wavier and slightly darker than Lu's blew around her dark blue eyes that were ablaze with love and trust. Her freckles were almost covering her nose and matched the colour of her hair.

"Edmund? What are you doing?"

That beautiful, feminine voice startled me out of my fantasies. I looked up to see the very subject of my thoughts looking up at me as I sat on the low garden wall that separated our houses.

"Hi Amber, I'm just thinking." I replied softly.

She smiled slightly and jumped up to join me. Once she was up, she let out a long and slow sigh.

"I see, you seem to be thinking more and more these days" she tried to joke, but her voice clearly shook and her eyes were shining. Noticing this, I turned to her and noticed she had tear tracks running down her smooth and beautiful face.

In a sign of comfort, I reached up and lightly touched her cheek. She looked at me, slightly surprised, but then, she broke down completely and sobbed into my shoulder.

My right arm slipped unconsciously around her trembling shoulders. This motion must have reminded her – it certainly reminded me – of the night we spent on the Dawn Treader like this, for she temporarily stopped shaking and looked at me.

"Ed?" she asked hoarsely.

"Mmm?" I answered.

"I love you, you know" Amber told me, before she put her head back on my shoulder and sighed again.

I smiled and lightly kissed her dark hair, and began patting her back.

"I know that, but to make sure you get the message –"

She sat up and we drew closer before our lips met. I could taste the salt on her face and some of her unshed tears ended up on my face instead.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but when we finally broke apart, both of us were much calmer. She opened her arms I entered one of her strong embraces.

Sometimes, I think, when I don't have Narnia or Peter or Lu, Amber is the best person to share my tears, trials and laughs with. That's one of the reasons I love her.

I was so wrapped up; I didn't see Lucy standing near the door watching us with a shocked expression on her face.

(Lucy's POV)

Startled by what I'd just seen, I rushed inside to find Peter chopping up some vegetables for Mum. Breathless, I reached the kitchen counter and held on to the edge gasping for air. Peter looked up as I came in and smiled.

"For Aslan's sake Lu, don't run in the kitchen!" he mock scolded.

Gaining my breath, I looked at him.

"Peter, I just saw Edmund" I gasped out.

Peter shrugged "so what Lu? Is he destroying the vegetable patch?"

I shook my head "No Peter that was the dog. He's with Amber on the garden wall."

Peter sighed. "Annoying, but tolerable."

I took a deep breath and said the next bit in a great rush.

"HeandAmberkissedonthegardenwall!"

Peter looked up.

"Sorry Lu, repeat that more slowly please."

I had to work really hard not to roll my eyes.

"Peter, Ed and Amber kissed on the garden wall."

I cringed slightly expecting Peter to explode. But he never did. I looked up at him, surprised. He saw me and looked slightly exasperated.

"Lu, what's that look for?"

I was astounded.

"Peter, I thought you were against anyone below your fancy showing affection for Susan, Ed and me? I was expecting you to explode."

Peter sighed and put the vegetable peeler down.

"Lu, I'm happy for him. I'm glad he's found love and, personally, I couldn't think of a more perfect match for him. Amber's bright, charming, funny and beautiful. Plus, she knows about Narnia and believes it because she's been there herself. What more could you wish for Edmund?"

I thought about this for a moment, and decided that I agreed with him. But I was still confused by his lack of reaction.

"Peter that still doesn't explain why you are so relaxed about Ed having a girlfriend" I prompted him, slightly annoyed. "Why?"

He reaches over and ruffles my hair. "That dear sister and Queen of mine, is another story, maybe I'll tell it to you some other day, and I don't want to tell you now in case Edmund comes in and hears us discussing him."

I sighed. I was never going to get a straight answer out of him. So I left him to finish pealing the vegetables and went upstairs to my room.

Fine, if I couldn't ask Peter about what happened, I'll ask Ed or Amber themselves. They'll know.

**There. One of my longest one-shots yet. Hope everyone likes it. Please R&R!**

**Fan of the Just King.**


End file.
